Call of Arrendelle
by JohnnyDE21
Summary: Roach and Ghost Survive and they are teleported into the land of frozen when they try to leave the safe house. Now they must face the "dangers" of a hit Disney movie and must get home. Rated M for Blood, Gore, Violence and VERY FOUL Language ect. This is my first FanFic so it may not be the best CONSTRUCTIVE criticism will be appreciated
1. Loose Ends

Day 6 August 15th - 15:36:11

SGT. Gary Sanderson "Roach"

Task force 141

[Georgian-Russian Border]

Roach's POV

Roach, Go! I'll cover you. At this moment I was not worried about myself but for ghost, how could he try to fight all those men while trying to keep up with me. I know he is strong and tough but we still had some faults but still me and him we were one of the best not price and soap good but we were without a doubt the next best thing and we were also more than friends and comrades we are brothers. And as i'm running all i see is me and him fighting off men like nothing but now I see true terror all i'm thinking is am i going to make it. but i see something … A chopper freedom, safety, and security we saw shepherd our commander and now our savior…or so we thought.

Mean while on the approaching hello

_**General Shepherds POV**_

there they are roach and ghost right on time. its a shame really, they were my top men in the task force but america will reign supreme in this war not the brits not the Germans and not them. a failed mission is what it will appear to be for all of the world now time to finish this.

Roach: Oh thank heavens its them it's shepherd

Shepherd: "Do you have the "DSM"?

Ghost "We got it, sir!"

Shepherd "Good...that's one less loose end."

BANG!

Roach POV

And in that split second of all the unimaginable pain and agony i have never felt in my life I saw what really was going on and I knew where betrayed by our own leader. I fell on the hard rocky ground and saw ghost draw his ACR and yelled NO! But it was too late he was shot in the chest and fell on the hard warm ground then/my body went numb and reality was cutting in and out as shepherd and shadow company picked us up and dishonorably dumped us in a ditch to be finished of or worse. We were drenched in gasoline and as took one last look at my former ally, friend and leader as he set me ablaze my life was flashing in front of me and left as his hello was taking off I remembered something from basic training and science class. Something about that smoke grenades can put out fire because it decreases oxygen levels or something. its worth a try

"So roach pulled the pin on a smoke grenade with all of his might and he successfully saved himself but did he save ghost?"

1 hour later

Ghost POV

Wha...What's going OOOON JESUS GAH! why is my skin feel like it was on fire!

Roach: oh ghost you're awake sorry about the burning sensation it will pass here put this lotion on i heard

Ghost: oh roach...i saw you...get killed why am i in this much pain and..DID I GET SHOT! and when did you know how to do all of this.

Roach: yes and yes you and I did but i found some manuals on bullet removal and how to stitch things up on youtube can't believe they got internet all the way out here good thing you were about to bleed out.

Ghost: So shepherd betraying us was not a dream. Also how did we get back up here

Roach: I had to roll you up hill it was hard but i found a truck drove us that 1 mile from the house to where we we "killed" and i passed out on the road but when I ran into the house I woke up was keeping you from dying and got us a supply jeep outside i ambushed some ultra nationalist coming to supply the men with more ammo grenades guns food water you name it.

Ghost: so you did all this even though you we shot and burned.

Roach: The body armor helped a little with the bullet so it only hit some minor organs and the body armor stopped me from burning as badly as you...armor man never leave base without it. well lets get going. we got a long drive ahead of us.

Ghost hmm well then there must be a map in the glove compartment correct so let's get to the nearest town and ask how can we get from there to anywhere but here maybe somewhere with a hospital.

after driving for a few minutes they see a white light and surge of icy cold air they are now lost in a new world.


	2. Brothers In Ice

**Ghost POV**

Roach why is it so cold in the car we are supposed to be in the Georgian/Russian border not the arctic.

**Roach: **I don't care if we are on the moon as longs as we can get to a doctor or surgeon or whatever.

im starting to lose feeling in my lower stomach area. We need to get to a surgeon before i lose feeling a little lower if you know what i mean.

**Ghost:** really roach that's you main concern... wait I see a town but some people are running out of it or are they after some one and is that ice forming from nowhere.

**Roach: **We need to get that town and see a doctor and maybe find out see what's going on. and why the fuck is it so cold.

**Ghost: **Wait why are we slowing down. no no no no shit why now….great now were stranded we need to fill up the jeep with gas and I know there is no gas station for miles so lets see if who will die first unless you have a plan.

**Roach: **We roll the vehicle down the conveniently placed hill 10 feet away and hope for the best.

**Ghost:** Wow what a Deus ex Machina moment That's actually not that bad of a plan on three...two...

**Roach:** wait what dose Deus ex whatever mean?

**Ghost: "Face palm"** What it means is a Plot device where a seemingly unsolvable problem is suddenly solved by an unexpected intervention of some new event, character, ability or object. Depending on how it is done its used to be intended to move the story forward.

**Roach: **oh..OK now i feel dumb

**Ghost****:** well you are. Now on three .three

**1 minute later half way down the hill**

**Ghost: **This was a shitty idea if we survive roach i'm going to beat the shit out of you

**Roach: **Fuck you the wheel is locked up shit! hold on we're going to..

**CRASHHH!**

**10 minutes later**

**Ghost POV**

Where are my guns and why do i feel better and why am i this hospital bed if you can call it a bed its so hard. Roach you okay.

**Roach: **Hmm hmm ghost is that you I feel amazing I can move again. I'm not going to die noe SWEET!

Now a Doctor come in the room

**Doctor POV**

Well Mr...Simon is it I found your thing don't know what it is it has a camofauge c and a emblam or something and your name I think.

So you are Simon "Ghost" Riley and you are Gary "roach" Sanderson? hmm peculer

you do look like a ghost with that mask on here is my bill and your weapons or something here is your armor and clothing and masks you can pick them up at the front

**Ghost: **100 gold! doc we don't have that kind of money on us that's too fucking high we have 30$ and 5$ in pennies in the jeep.

**Doctor:** Give me the pennies as you call it cause 30 pieces of paper is not going to do. 5 hundred pieces of copper is about 80 gold in this economy so your 20 gold coins short.

**Roach: **We have a knife how much that worth

**Doctor: **About 15 gold but I'm in a good mood today so I will let it slide

Thanks doc! Roach and Ghost said in unison.

**Roach: **Now lets find out how to leave this place and get to price. Its freezing out here and i could get something to eat

**Random man runs and called ghost and roach demons or sorcerers and were chased out of town as soon as they got to a tavern for some breakfast. little did they know they were about to find Elsa the ice queen**

**Roach POV:** I don't think we are in 2017 anymore.


	3. A bar fight a grenade and a Crash

Roach POV

Ghost you know don't have any people skills I mean did you have to kill that guy

FLASHBACK

random "crazy" guy: demons those "men" are demons

Ghost: fuck you asshole

Roach: ghost calm down

Ghost: IM CALM!

Random "crazy" Guy: the devil's angry that's two acts of evil today that devil princess and now here hell spawn minions kill them!

Flash Back end

Ghost POV

that asshole had it coming he pulled a sword on me and his bitches tried to cut us. why are you so calm and happy we got ran out of town

Roach: Well we did kill some people...ok a lot of people maybe 20 don't know don't care .

FLASHBACK

Random "crazy" guy pulls out a 24 inch sword out and tried to slice open Ghost open. and almost every one off those crazy paranoid asshole's tried to kill our hero's.

as ghost and roach's backs on the wall they pulled out their guns and shot the whole place up until 15 were left standing roach stabbed a guy i the eye with his knife and got a g19 pistol and splattered a guys brains all over the wall .

ghost threw a grenade and killed 10 people the rest ran away by then 3 soldiers came to see what's happening and got killed in doing so

ghost: RUN ROACH BEFOR MORE COME!

Roach: ran out the door just to come back 10 seconds later to grab some toast and eggs off a dead guys plate and left

Flash back over

Ghost POV

you thieving cheap bastard took eggs and toast off a dead guys plate and there's a finger in there from the blast.

Its still good to eat Roach said as he took another bite removing the finger first

_Ghost Thoughts_

_Damn roach is a disgusting individual why and why s roach always so happy the more you crush him he will always come back guess that's why he's called roach and just look at him all happy under that helmet and armor look rediculas but were like brothers he is just the annoying little brother_

_Roach Thoughts_

_why is he staring at me...I see a small boulder to large to be a rock but smaller that a regular boulder Oh MY GOD GHOST WATH THE ROAD!_

ghost and roach stop the car and run towards the large rock/small boulder but it actually a troll that looks like a boulder they knew that when blood and some flattened guts we all over the thing he was screaming in agony lets see what our hero's do next


	4. Blood Blood Everywhere

Oh MY GOD GHOST WATCH THE ROAD! CRASH!

1 minute later

"Ugh my head ugh bloody hell, I'm fucking bleeding out my mouth and nose" he saw his mask white part turning a crimson color the smell of blood and its metallic sticky taste excessively exiting onto his maks "jaw". "roach you alright...Roach...ROACH!" ghost turned to see roach unconscious and a large amount of blood dripping out his mouth. "I'm ok my head hurts "What the fuck did we hit". since the jeep flipped over a few times it took Ghost a good bit of effort to got out of the vehicle, and he collapsed on the leaned on the door gathering his thoughts on what happened. Ghost started to hear moaning and small please for help in between gasps of breath "help...help...anyone please" he heard it again he got up and shambled followed a bloody tire track path he looked at the bloody rock he then noticed it had a head and eyes, a mouth and organs its intestines was torn in half blood blood everywhere after a few seconds his combat boot were in a small pool of it.

Roch coming to didn't see ghost in the vehicle and got really worried he got out of the passenger door and hobbled following the same blood path until he saw ghost in the blizzard hunched over a large bloody object he stumble but ran as quick as his body would allow until he saw the same bloody rock person thing. "please...help...me...please". roach turned to ghost "so ghost what are we gonna do now?" ghost pulled out a usp.45 we need to put...it out of its misery ghost said coldly. he loaded it he sound of the slide closing seemed so loud even in the blizzard. roach put his hand on ghost keep him from lining up the gun to the rock trolls head,and pleaded with ghost to see if we can get him to safety "we can't just kill him after wounding him so horribly" roach pleaded "SO WOULD YOU RATHER HIM DIE A SLOW DEATH"! Ghost snapped and pushed roach away, "If you do that how are we any different from General shepard". after a few seconds of silence "I'm...sorry" he quickly put the sights to the rock troll head and pulled the trigger. but nothing came out the hammer stopped at a mere 1 millimeters from the chamber ghost didn't see this so he kept pulling the trigger roach snatched the gun out of his hands this force sent the hammer where i needed to be and went off, and blew a small hole in its shoulder. The rock troll let out a scream of pain as if not being ran over was enough he or she was getting a metal thing going through him at what it seemed in a mere instant.

"OH SHIT I'M SO SORRY" roach screamed the screams were sure to alert anything near by roach even knew they had to kill him. ghost snatcher the gun away and pulled the trigger by accident and shot the rock thing a second time this time in the crotch. ghost dropped the gun he picked it up he saw it was jammed it tried to crawl away on it remaining arm ghost grabbed his ACR and roach grabbed a M4A1 but since the guns were basicll in a open box in a open trunk that was wet the guns were practically frozen from the inside roach as if being controlled as a person who is paranoid and quickly to react ran over and started to hit him with the butt of his rifle ghost quickly beat him to trying to knock him out after a good 30 seconds of beating the rock troll was dead what was supposed to be a quick end turned out to be a horrific beating roach feeling ashamed he used the gun to push it to the ditch but accidentally fired it and blew a large hole in it head and heart after this they just put a arrow around the corpse shallow grave (i'e shitton of snow and dirt poured on the corpse). they started to drive up the mountain to get to a vantage point and to find this mysterious ice queen.


End file.
